Without Foxy
by xAusPotato
Summary: My first fanfic I hope you enjoy! (Inspired by iNsAn3 Cr3aTur3)
1. Chapter 1 Without Foxy

**Animatronic adventures**

**Hey Guys this is my first fanfic I hope you like it, was inspired to make fanfics by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3, Check his profile out! This is only the first chapter I hope you like it please if you have a oc you would like me to add just pm me! Thanks guys so much! I might mention some of his characters in my story I hope that's ok! if it isn't just pm me and I'll change it 3 Thanks!**

Bonnie was staring at mike from the backstage camera, Mike jumped out of his chair in horror as Bonnie's eyes seemed to grow larger. Mike changed the camera to pirates cove and stared into foxy's dimmed yellow eyes. It was 5:30, "Come on 6:00am already! I'm so close!" Freddy moved out away from the stage… "Wait! What! Freddy isn't supposed to move what the hell is going on here!" Said mike in a terrified voice. 6:00 am had hit and Mike jumped with joy out of his chair, He opened the doors to his left and right to find chica and Bonnie standing there, they stared at Mike for a short minute then they jumped, Bonnie grabbed mike by his head and said "Gotcha Mikey, You're never gonna get out of here! I told you a million times what to do." "Sorry Bonnie" said Mike in a sad tone. "It's ok Mikey" Said Chica trying to lighten the mood. "Well I best be off guys! See you tomorrow night!" "Bye Mike said all the robots but one". Freddy walked up to Foxy and heard whimpering from behind the curtains, "Hey Foxy! What's wrong buddy?" Said Freddy, "Nothing matey just leave me, oh can ye get Bonnie for me lad?" Said foxy in his usual pirate accent, "Oh, Sure Foxy" Said Freddy feeling sorry". "Hey uh Bonnie can you go see what's wrong with Foxy? He said he wanted to see you". "Sure" Said Bonnie walking towards the cove.

"Hey Foxy", "Uh hey Bonnie, Can ye come here lad?" said foxy in a happier tone now, Bonnie walked up to foxy and patted him on the back, "Aye I did something bad lad" Said foxy, "What did you do Foxy" Said Bonnie concerned. "I- I- I…" Foxy paused for a moment before continuing, "I found something" "What did you find?" Said Bonnie in a curious voice, Foxy revealed a glowing orb, it was a dim yellow, "What is it?" asked Bonnie with a strange look, "Lad…" Foxy paused for a moment, "It's me heart matey" Said foxy sadly "What?" Said Bonnie "Aye, me heart, I woke up and it be in me hands, I don't know what I be doing in sleep mode but something bad is going to happen lad" Said Foxy firmly, "No Foxy, I- I" "Be quiet lad" Said foxy quietly putting his hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "Foxy what's going to happen?" "That I be not sure of lad, but I be sure it will make this place better" Said foxy almost whispering. Foxy lifted the small sphere, "It's gotten smaller" Said Bonnie strangely, "Aye it has, listen, Bonnie, me heart is dying" Said foxy sadly "WHAT?!" Said Bonnie angrily and upset, "Jeremy fiddled with me last night lad, he took something out of me chest and I found this" Said foxy, "What does this mean Foxy?" With tears in his eyes, "I not be sure but I best be leavin" Said Foxy lifting up a rusty coloured hood and putting it over his head.

Bonnie walked up to the front doors of the pizzeria with tears still flowing down his cheeks, Foxy was his best friend and they did everything together. Freddy walked up to Bonnie and put his arm around him, "I hope he comes back" Said Bonnie feeling down, "I'm sure He'll be back" Said Freddy trying to comfort Bonnie. "I hope so". Thunder roared that night as Bonnie had nightmares about foxy, Bonnie shot out of sleep mode and gasped "Wait, what the heck? Was that a dream? I'm an animatronic I don't dream!" Said Bonnie confused, "Aye ye don't" Said a familiar voice in Bonnie's head. "Who was tha-..." Bonnie was stopped before he could finish his sentence, A figure appeared, it wasn't Foxy but Vixey! "V-Vixey?" Said Bonnie overjoyed hugging the Vixen "Aye it's me Bonnie" said Vixey happily returning the hug, "Do you know where Foxy is Vixey?" asked Bonnie, "aye I do Bonnie, he has gone to find someone, he- he told me to stay here b- but I didn't want to, he told me it would be alright, I hope he comes back" Said Vixey worried "I hope he finds who ever he is looking for, I miss him already" said Bonnie, "Aye me too, Bonnie, well we best be getting some shut eye" Said Vixey yawning although robots can't yawn. "I - I ag- agree v- vixey" Said Bonnie nodding off.

**I hope you guys liked that! I will be adding more chapters soon! if you liked it please let me know so I can make more!**


	2. Chapter 2 Where in the world is Foxy?

**Hey Guys this is chapter 2 I hope you all like it have fun reading it! I got a a few positive messages last night and I'd like to thank: Kitty297, Tatari and Miki, BikerBoy, freman226 and tatod, you guys encouraged me to write more so here it is also bikerboy asked me who Vixey is, well Vixey is Foxy's mate and if you want to find where I was inspired to put her in the story go check out iNsAn3 Cr3AtUr3's profile. thanks for reading guys don't forget to pm me how you think the story is going!**

Bonnie woke up an walked up to Freddy and told them Vixey was back, Freddy's eyes grew large as he jumped with joy, "She's back from her holiday already?" Asked Freddy excitedly "Oh yes and she is coming out of back stage right now!", Said Bonnie. Vixey walked out of the back stage looking better than ever, everyone rubbed their eyes as they had never seen her looking so good, "Wow Vixey you look way better" Said all of the animatronics at once, "Do I? I don't remember doing anything to me looks", Added Vixey. Chica ran up to Vixey giving her a huge hug, Vixey smiled and returned the hug. Everyone played games until 11:55, then they got in their positions ready to take Mike on, But there was one thing missing, they were without Foxy? Vixey took up Foxy's spot in the cove so Mike had to check that camera to stop Vixey running at him. Surprisingly, Chica was the first to move, as she loves Mikey to bits, Bonnie got a little frustrated that she wasn't going with the plan, but Chica never does. Bonnie shot off the stage when Mike wasn't looking determined to get there first. Chica went into the kitchen and said to herself "I'll make a yummy ham sandwich for Mikey, instead of stuffing him in an empty suit, I'll stuff a sandwich in his mouth, and he'll be satisfied". Chica giggled as she added the top piece of bread to the sandwich. Bonnie continued towards Mike knowing Chica could already be there. Vixey rushed down the hall because Mike was trying to hear what Chica was saying and forgot to check the cameras, "Gotcha Mikey" Said Vixey in success, "Heh you sure did". Chica stuffed the sandwich into Mike's mouth, he took it out and said "Nice sandwich Chica, thanks!" then he continued eating.

Foxy looked behind him, he saw a familiar shape, it teleported in front of him, "Argggh!" Shouted Foxy revealing a cutlass, "Shh it's me Foxy stay quiet", Said the yellowish bear shape. "Matey I know who ye are, Golden Freddy, but I need to do this by me self" said Foxy, "But Fox-", Said Golden Freddy before being interrupted, "Sh, it's ok, go back to the others, they need ye" said Foxy calmly, "Oh ok, Foxy, bye then I hope I can see you soon" Said Golden Freddy with tears swelling in his eye sockets. Foxy continued walking north, he was trying to find someone, someone that could help him. Foxy was knocked to the ground by a strange figure his database couldn't recognise, everything got dizzy as the figure injected foxy with a large needle. Foxy woke up in a large wooden room with two stair cases either side of it, he still had his hood which Vixey gave to him after killing a strange thing that attacked her, and he took it everywhere. A red wolf walked in, it wasn't an animatronic, "What are you?" Asked Foxy angrily, "Haha I am a wolf you idiot", Said the wolf rudely pouncing at foxy scratching him. The wolf had red eyes and a red underbelly, Foxy glared at him as he glared back. The wolf howled and a wolf animatronic walked in, he was black and had red eyes with green claws and the tip of his tail was green whilst his underbelly was white, he walked on all fours but he could also walk on his hind legs, "My name is Midnight" Said the black wolf in a grim way, "I be Foxy" Returned Foxy angrily "Why do ye have me here?" Foxy asked annoyed, Midnight chuckled before replying "I brought you here because of your heart" Said Midnight firmly. Midnight seemed to be very nervous about the subject. "I need your heart, Foxy, I know how to repair it, b-but you need to join me" Said Midnight looking at Foxy occasionally. "Please fix me heart matey, but I need to return to my friends, can't ye come with me?" Said Foxy encouragingly, "I can't" Said Midnight sadly, looking at the floor, "This is where I live, with my wolves". More wolves flooded into the room, all black with different colours around their bodies, the red wolf that was rude to Foxy bowed down to Midnight followed by the other wolves, "This is my family, Foxy, I look after them and talk to them, they might not be animatronics like me but they are family", Said Midnight happily untying Foxy. "thanks lad" said Foxy, "No problem" Said midnight regretting his choice tying him up, Midnight led Foxy to a room where he told Foxy "This is where I will fix your heart. Foxy" Said Midnight nervously, "What be the problem, Midnight?" Asked Foxy "You seem nervous", "I'm not nervous" Said Midnight gritting his teeth, "Ye don't have to do this" Said Foxy calmly, "But you need to be fixed" replied Midnight sadly, "it's fine" said Foxy, "I know someone else who can help", "Do you?", Said Midnight happier, "aye I do lad, want to join me? And you can bring all your wolves; they shouldn't be a problem at all!" Said Foxy happily, "Ok let's go" Said Midnight leading Foxy to the front door. "Oh no" Said Midnight worried, "Uh Foxy, I have something to tell you" Said Midnight twiddling his thumbs, "what do ye need to tell me?", Asked Foxy, "I have another personality, the other one is crazy and evil, I don't want to hurt you, if I ever start doing something weird, please, tie me down no matter how hard I struggle, please" Said Midnight sadly, "Aye matey that'd be fine I promise ye I won't let anything bad happen to you, I'll tie ye down when you go crazy", Said Foxy understandingly, "it hasn't happened for a while, it happens maybe twice a week, I don't know.", Said Midnight happier. Foxy led the pack of wolves toward their destination, the red wolf that was rude earlier walked up to foxy and said "Hey, uh, I'm sorry about calling you an idiot, I was angry for no reason.", "it's ok, Red was it?" Asked Foxy, "yeah my name is Red, how did you know?" asked Red, "I didn't know, I just guessed", joked Foxy. They arrived at a shed. Foxy opened the door and saw his friend that could fix his heart, "Hey Foxy!" said Foxy's friend, "Hey Toy Bonnie" Said Foxy. Foxy and the wolves walked inside.

**Is the story getting good? I hope it is because getting those messages makes me want to write more! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
